Fionna and Marshall Lee - A twisted love story
by MissPandoraDreamer99
Summary: This fanfic is about Fionna and Marshall Lee discovering their love for each other. But Flame Prince and Prince Gumball get in the way. WHAT'S WITH ALL THIS BOY TROUBLE!
1. Chapter 1

Fionna swung her sword left to right, up and down, making sure every inch of the air around her had been slashed with her weapon. It was the sword that Gumball and Marshall Lee made her for being such a good person. She called it her star sword as it had three magical buttons that granted her three magical wishes. She'd already used one for the most magnificent feast ever. And she and Cake had no regrets eating it all by themselves.

"That's it baby, swing that sword" Cake shouted, stretching her long arms around a pack of hungry wolves.

"That doesn't help Cake!" Fionna called back, jabbing her sword into one of the savage beasts. It whimpered and scurried away, others of it's pack followed.

"Why d'you think Prince Gumball wanted us to come all the way out to the wastelands to defeat these things?" Fionna asked her sidekick, detracting her blade and shoving it into the green backpack she had on. Cake simply shrugged her shoulders and grew ten times her original size. She then put her paw out toward Fionna.

"Hop on baby girl, I wanna be home in time for din dins."

Fionna gladly clambered into the giant paw in front of her and was lifted high into the sky to sit on Cakes soft, rather comfortable back. Getting comfortable, Fionna patted her friend and the ginormous cat set off for the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

><p>It took them not ten minutes to get to the Candy Kingdom, as Cake could stretch to any length, they could've arrived at their destination within a few seconds. But it was always enjoyable to take a scenic route. The Candy Guards towered high above the palace walls. Fionna flipped off of the back of Cake, as the giant cat shrunk down to her original size. Entering the palace, the smell of rich candy and chocolate swirled around, tickling the senses of any non-candy citizen. Cinnamon Bun was twirling around on her tip toes, trying to do some sort of ballet dance. Fionna chuckled to herself as she walked past the spinning, creamy, bun.<p>

"Hey Gumball? You in here, buddy?" Fionna called, swinging her head round one of the many doors in the castle. Prince Gumball was not in his study. He wasn't in the dining room. He wasn't in the library, the entertainment room or the Royal Bathroom (although Fionna didn't really check properly in there, just incase someone was having a wash or worse…)

Finally, she came to the dungeon entrance. Cake trudged behind her.

"Fi, I love you, but girl, give this kitty kat a break! I need to lie down!" Fionna's furry companion yelled, falling flat on her stomach. With a groan, she turned over and stared into Fionna's eyes. However, as much as she tried, the big, soft, sparkling cat eyes didn't work on her.

Fionna sighed "ok Cake, you stay here and I'll go downstairs and find Gummy."

Cake smiled and rolled over again, giving the signal to Fionna that she was perfectly content where she was lying.

The stairs down to the dungeon where tiresome and long. It felt like there would be no end until Fionna saw the light of the lab in the dungeon shine bright. With sudden relief and joy, Fionna seemed to float the last few steps and into the room where Gumball was going through different instruments.

"Hey, Gummy!" Fionna said, striding over to her friend who was heavily set on completing the task he had in hand. But even the Prince always greets his friends, no matter what he is doing.

"Ah, Fionna! I trust you completed your mission I set you? With ease too, I hope?"

Fionna nodded abruptly and sat herself onto one of the tables. She looked down at her small feet and huffed. It wasn't an annoyed huff, more of a cry for help huff.

"Oh, Fionna, what's up?" Gumball asked, trying to focus on his experiment as well as his friend. Fionna just shook her head, but knew she needed to answer.

"I just feel like I'm not needed anymore."

"What do you mean?" Gumball asked, curiously, but still engaged in his chemistry set.

"Like today, those wolves, they were far from the land of Ooo. Yet you still made me and Cake go all the way to the Wastelands with no reason why, just to defeat them."

Gumball looked up from his test tubes and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Come with me" he said solemnly.

Together, in an awkward silence, Prince G-ball led Fionna through a corridor into a room behind the dungeon lab. The room was layered in rainbow splatters and broken glass and various liquids on the floor and walls. Fionna felt uneasy but she was reassured when Gumball smiled slightly, reaching for a golden rope hanging from the ceiling.

"I needed to send you away on that little, pointless mission to make time."

Fionna cocked her head slightly and shuffled her feet. "Time for what?" She asked.

"THIS!" And with that, Gumball pulled the cord and the red velvet curtains to the side of him, lifted open to reveal a most magnificent object.

"A TIME MACHINE!" Fionna gasped, her fists tightened with excitement.

"Oh. No no no," Gumball laughed, "It's a weapon maker. It makes weapons. But not just regular ones, special ones like that star sword I made you."

Fionna placed her hand on the handle of her weapon that sat inside her rucksack. She smiled slightly.

"But instead of baking, I can just put in my weapon of choice and it makes it in no time flat. Here, watch."

Prince Gumball pressed random , colourful buttons on the side of the machine and it went to work. It puffed and the smoke was pulled from the room, out of the air vent. It chugged with a beat and whistled suddenly. The door to the machine fell open. Putting on his special gloves, Gumball took out the weapon and laid it onto the table in front of Fi.

"It's a special granite sword. As you see, it can withstand high heat and is very strong." Gumball smiled to himself, so please with what he had done.

Fionna tried to pick it up but alas, it seemed to be too heavy for even her muscles. She laughed nervously and stopped trying. They stood in silence, marveling at the weapon. As Gumball turned to turn off the machine, he noticed the velvet curtains were… no longer red. He frowned. Only one thing could've done this…

"Sup' princey. Fi-fi."

That voice was so familiar, it could've been pitch black and Fionna would've realized who it was, no problem.

"Marshall!" She exclaimed, her eyes gleaming in the flickering dungeon light.

He smiled a sickly sweet smile and floated over to the two, licking his lips with pride.

"I tell you, those curtains tasted sweet. They had a certain… antique taste to them, ya know?"

Gumball frowned some more. "That's because they were my great grandmother's…

Marshall Lee just laughed his twisted laugh and then focused his gaze on Fionna. She blushed and then karate chopped the air where he had been floating. She missed, fell and hit the floor hard, laughing. Even though he thought it was funny, Marshall still rushed over to Fionna and helped her onto her feet. Their eyes met and she laughed again, this time, more in a nervous/embarrassed tone. Prince Gumball helped her up also, pulling her away from Marshall Lee in anger.

"C'mon Gummy. We used to be good pals."

"USED to." Gumball said, his voice raised in volume. "But you lost that "good" long ago."

With that, Gumball lead Fionna through the corridor and up the dungeon stairs. Fionna looked back and smiled weakly. Marshall returned the emotion.


	2. Chapter 2

"Here comes another one!" Cake shouted, preparing her tail for the next Gummy Star Fionna was going to throw.

"Cake holds her tail still, waiting for the bowler to make her move!" She shouted, grinning and showing her row of sharp cat teeth.

Fionna sighed and chucked the gooey figure at Cake, causing Cake to react rather oddly and she swung her tail quickly. This caused the Gummy Star to go flying through a window and hit a passing duck. The duck quacked and fell to the ground.

Running to the window, Cake shouted "Sorry honey! I am too good at this game!"

"Yeah that's what they all say…" The duck called back, getting to his feet and waddling off in a temper.

Cake giggled to herself and turned to Fionna, who was slumped over the couch. A hefty, extensive sigh came from the teenage girl as she stroked her bunny hat ears.

"Baby cakes, what's up? I thought Throw The Star was your favourite game?"

Fionna looked up but said nothing.

"Fi-fi, tell me your troubles." Cake said, in a suddenly concerned voice.

"It's M…"

Before Fionna could even begin her sentence, a strange light began to arise from outside the tree house. They both rushed to the window (that had been smashed quite severely from earlier) and peered out onto the ground. There, lying in the afternoon haze was a fire. Had it started by itself?

"Cake! Did you light a fire earlier?" Fionna asked, still staring at the mystery flames. Cake just shook her head and grabbed Fionna in her, now large, paw. With the human in hand, the large cat stretched downstairs and burst open the door, revealing the fire once again.

"Is it my weird cat senses, or has that thing grown twice its original size?" Cake asked, still grasping Fionna in her paw to protect her.

Shaking her grip, Fionna freed herself from Cake's soft, fluffy cage and walked up to the spitting flames. She leaned in close just as something extraordinary happened. The flame started to morph. At first, it was like water, changing its shape. But then it began to form into a… a man!

"Fionna watch out!" Cake shouted, grabbing the girl and running behind a pile of boxes.

Just as soon as Fionna was safe, the fire popped like a cracker and then appeared a boy. He seemed unaware of where he was and a little dopey.

"He looks… like a person made from fire." Cake said astounded, and also rather obviously.

"He looks like me."

Cake glanced at her friend stood beside her and saw the awe in her face. He was clearly the same age range as Fionna. That only meant one thing…

"Oooooh No! You are not gonna do what I think you wanna do!"

Swapping her stare at the boy to Cake, she replied quite rapidly "No! That's not what I meant! I just am… surprised is all."

The flame boy looked up, hearing all the commotion the two were making, and then walked toward them. Cake and Fionna suddenly turned and gasped.

"Stay away! I'm warning you pretty boy!" Cake screamed, her tail spiky with cat rage.

"P… P…" The boy mumbled.

"He's tryna' say something Cake!" Fionna shouted at her and then walked up to him.

"What? What is it?"

"P… please. I am Flame Prince. Ruler of the fire kingdom. I mean no harm."

Fionna was shocked to hear him suddenly speak perfectly well. She was also impressed by his manners.

"I'm Fionna and this is Cake… adventurers of Ooo."

Flame Prince turned to Cake and back to Fionna. He smiled and put his hand out to shake Fionna's hand, in politeness of course. Fionna had never shaken someone's hand before. Well she might've, but it was extremely rare, so she was nervous of doing it wrong.

Putting out her hand to clasp his, just as her fingers neared his, Fionna let out a loud yelp and shook her hand. Flame Prince stared in confusion and worriment.

"Have I hurt you?" He asked. This never usually happens when he shakes someone's hand.

"I. I'm not a fire elemental Flame Prince. You burn me if you touch me." Fionna said, rubbing her fingers in pain.

Flame Prince sighed and turned his back on her.

"I am sorry."

"You better be!" Cake yelled as she stroked Fionna's head in comfort.

"Cake, It's fine. It didn't hurt… _that _much."

Turning back, Flame Prince had a saddened expression slapped across his face. But Fionna quickly made him smile by soon saying "Don't worry FP. Hey, that's what I'll call you. FP. Flame Prince is a bit of a mouthful."

FP laughed and grinned. They both stood staring at each other, still amazed at one another. FP figured Fionna was somekind of water or even ice elemental.

"But how could an ice elemental have such a warm heart." He said aloud, not realizing at that moment in time.

When he did realise, it was too late.

Fionna questioned him with "what did you say?" along with a giggle.

Flame Prince blushed in embarrassment.

* * *

><p>Marshal Lee was floating in his living room, strumming his bass guitar, when he heard a clamber of feet outside and a few mumbles. Then there came a knock at the door. First slowly, then more and more knocks joined in. When Marshall Lee opened his door, he didn't expect to see Fionna, Cake and a complete stranger at his house.<p>

"Uh… hi?" he said, scratching his head.

"Marshall! This is FP! Flame Prince. He's a fire elemental! He rules the fire kingdom and he needs a place to stay until we can sort out some sleeping arrangements whilst he stays here in Ooo for a bit."

Marhsall just stared blankly at FP and then looked at Fionna. Her face lit up any kind of darkness, anytime, anywhere. The desire to smile at her was immense, but he kept a plain face and floated aside to let in his guests.

"He'll only be here for a few days then you won't have to put up with him anymore. He is still a little shaken from his journey here but he has good manners and will most likely help you with chores." Fionna said, walking into Marshall's home like it was her own.

Marshall grinned slightly at the sound of her voice then his eyes dropped open.

"A FEW DAYS?" he yelled. Marshall Lee was the last person who would let someone stay in his house, but for more than 24 hours was too much to handle. Just as he was about to say another thing, Fi turned to him and put her hands together in a prayer form. Her eyes where a brilliant blue and shined in the dank, dim light of his house.

"Please. Marshall, this is the only thing I'll ask you to do ever again."

"I wouldn't mind you asking again…"

Fionna stared at Marshall as he said those words. As he realized what he had said, he looked embarrassed. But Fionna smiled, this had warmed her heart.

Marshall shook his head and then projected "Ok! A few days, but that's it. Oh and your sleeping outside pretty boy. I don't want you catching anything alight in here."

"Thankyou good sir." He answered whilst Cake restrained him from touching anything.

Marshall looked back to Fionna and she was still smiling. He winked and flew upstairs.

"C'mon Cake, lets go. We got adventuring to be doing."


	3. Chapter 3 - sneak peak

Three days had passed since Flame Prince was given a place to sleep at Marhsall Lee's house. It had also been three days since the somber vampire had seen his fanatical little human friend. He enjoyed Fionna's company a little too much for his own liking. It was strange for such a creature to feel that much emotion for another being. His mother had always taught him to be solemn, strict and to never give away his emotions. "Usually," she would say, "this is to spare the poor, diminutive creature's feelings". However Marshall had always known that there could be only one thing in the whole of Ooo that he wanted to share himself with. And that was Fionna.


End file.
